


Anxiety

by wisekrakens



Series: Landing Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisekrakens/pseuds/wisekrakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't like this little thing humans call "anxiety".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Cas might be turning into my catharsis-character.

Cas was never half so restless as an angel as he is here, in a dark, uncomfortably dank alley, keeping watch as Sam and Dean pick the lock on a museum's side door.  
  
"Stop bouncing, Cas, you're throwing me off," Dean says, and there's another thing. Angel vessels are harsh, unyielding, absolute. Human bodies are soft, jittery, and squishy. Without his grace to direct and suppress, Cas is very --  
  
He sighs.  
  
Human.


End file.
